


噗浪抽tag

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 虐向夢境+佔有慾+白床單婚禮+聚光燈下的他
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 1





	噗浪抽tag

褐色的木質大門向兩旁開啟，無數目光齊刷刷地望過來，包括站在紅毯盡頭的你。

陽光穿透教堂彩繪玻璃所投射下的光線全匯聚在你身上，讓那穿著純白西裝的身型更顯挺拔，閃閃發光的你像極了自體發亮的恆星，不負你今日主角的名頭。

你彎起的眉眼、露出的笑容如往常般溫暖溫柔、充滿無限包容，不，還是有所不同，多了份柔情和隱隱的興奮。

Boccherini的Minuetto響起，隨之響起的還有賓客們如雷的掌聲，站在門前的Brett揚起嘴角、邁開步伐向Eddy身邊走去。

長椅上的人們綻著滿溢幸福的笑容，投來欣羨、祝福的目光，人們看著我，而我眼中卻只有站在光中央的你。

Brett穿著跟Eddy相同的白色西裝走過紅毯、走過掌聲築成的隧道、走過20年來悲喜交織的洪流時光，最終來到Eddy的身邊。

看著Brett漸漸走到他身側，Eddy的笑容越來越大，眼裡更是閃著緊張期待的光芒，這時Brett才終於有了實感──他真的要跟這個男人結婚了。

從此以後，那笑彎的眉眼、無盡的包容、恰到好處的溫柔體貼，甚至可愛的兔牙，都將專屬於他；也只專屬於他。

樂曲停下，連帶著底下賓客也安靜下來，兩人眼前滿頭花白的牧師扶了下老花眼鏡，顫顫巍巍地開口：

「Eddy Chen，你是否願意──不論生老病死、不論富貴貧窮都對Brett Yang不離不棄、攜手並進，永遠將他擺在心裡？」

「我願意。」

毫無停頓、猶豫的回答，Brett偷眼看向身旁的男人，Eddy依然勾著微笑但臉上卻是認真嚴肅、不容置喙的神情，Brett嘴邊的弧度又加深了，這個男人，每次都能讓我更加愛他。

牧師又轉向Brett：

「Brett Yang，你是否願意──不論生老病死、不論富貴貧窮都對Eddy Chen不離不棄、攜手並進，永遠將他擺在心裡？」

Brett再次看向Eddy，而Eddy也正注視著他，那雙迷人的眼睛正訴說著無窮的愛意。

答案根本不需要思考。

Brett緩緩啟唇：「我......」

刺眼的陽光灑落在Brett臉上，他皺著眉睜開眼，伸手擋住那直射而來的惱人光線，Brett愣愣地盯著眼前熟悉的天花板，混沌的腦袋還沒從方才的幸福中離開。

已經不知道是第幾次做這個夢了。

身旁的位置依然空蕩著，只有陽光鋪灑在其上，但再炙熱的豔陽也溫暖不了那處空缺的冰涼。

還記得你說過，喜歡沐浴在陽光下的感覺，所以才會把床擺在這裡，這樣就能在太陽溫暖的輕撫下醒來。

但現在已經沒有這個必要，是該把床換位置了。

Brett緩慢的爬下床站到全身鏡前，鏡中人一頭亂髮像頂了個鳥窩，無神的雙眼裡不復有過去的光彩，明明才剛睡醒，眼下的青黑卻仍有三層樓高，凹陷的雙頰、蠟黃的皮膚，無不昭示著鏡裡人過得並不好。

腦袋似乎還混沌著，現實與夢境的交界仍然模糊不清。

他一把扯過床上的白色被單披到身上，純白的身影倒影在鏡中，跟婚禮上穿著白西裝的自己重疊了。

Brett舉起左手，有些寬大的戒指在中指上閃著銀光，他就這樣望著它，彷彿手上的不是戒指而是黑洞，吸引他所有目光也吸收掉一切光線。

他輕輕吻上圈住他的銀色圓環，虔誠地、深情地，在白色裡。

冰冷的質感透過嘴唇傳遞過來，但短暫的停留無法為金屬帶來任何溫度。而後他輕輕開口：

「我願意。」

每次清醒後，這不知疲倦地重複無數次的舉動，只為填補那未竟的夢。


End file.
